MI PRIMER AMOR
by Graciela21
Summary: Hermione y Cedric se enamoran en el cuarto curso mientras sucede el torneo de los 4 magos. Un escalofrío me recorrió, decidí ponerme fuera del alcance, sentí que mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho cuando escuché su cálida voz saludándome.


Mi mañana había comenzado más pronto de lo común, hoy iría a casa de Ron.

Tenía todo preparado desde la noche anterior. Al llegar, Molly me recibió con un cálido abrazo y una dulce sonrisa.

-Cariño, los chicos aún duermen, me podrías hacer el favor de ir a despertarlos? -Asentí y subí al hasta el cuarto del pelirrojo menor.

-Ron, tu madre dice que se despierten. En breve nos iremos, Harry despierta. -Dijo Hermione algo molesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -exclamó Ron dormilado.

-¿Cuándo llegaste -preguntó Harry.

Afuera el día estaba frío pero nada apagaba la emoción de todos en la Madriguera, pues hoy irían al mundial de Quidditch.

Justo al pie de la colina nos esperaba el señor Diggory con el padre de Ron, quien nos presentó a él y a su hijo Cedric. A él ya lo había visto en el colegio, pero al ser mayor que yo nunca habíamos hablado, pero no puedo negar que es muy guapo. Supe que Ginny había pensado lo mismo al darme un codazo y señalar en su dirección con una sonrisa tonta, yo sólo aparté la vista algo avergonzada, a decir verdad no sé por qué era como si su presencia me hiciera sentirme nerviosa.

Sentía su mirada en mí y un calor inundó todo mi cuerpo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió, decidí ponerme fuera del alcance, sentí que mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho cuando escuché su cálida voz saludándome.

-Hola, Hermione -Exclamó.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -Dije.

-¿Quién no sabe en Howarts, el nombre de la chica más inteligente? -Dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello y alzaba una ceja.

-Apúrate, Hermione -Dijo Harry mientras me tiraba de un brazo alejándome de Cedric.

El viaje por el traslador no fue nada agradable, sentía náuseas, pero también tenía una gran emoción. Miles de magos estaríamos reunidos ahí, sin duda sería una experiencia inigualable.

Entre las campañas nos dividimos de los Diggory y al fin pude relajarme con mis amigos.

Estábamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, yo estaba leyendo El Profeta, aún buscaba una explicación lógica para todo lo ocurrido en el mundial. Era algo preocupante, Harry y Ron se veían igualmente preocupados, todos los estábamos y un mal presentimiento no se apartaba de mi pecho.

En la cena el Director acaba de anunciar la lista del Torneo de los Tres Magos y la llegada de dos escuelas de magia, no sé pero esto sólo aumenta mis dudas, de repente choqué contra alguien, susurré unas disculpas y seguí caminando. Alguien me detiene y al escuchar su voz sé de quién se trata.

-Hola Hermione, ¿cómo estás?

-Cedric... - exclamé sorprendida. Él me sonrió y olvidé todas mis preocupaciones, me pierdo en la curva de su sonrisa.

-Oye, quiero decirte algo, pero no sé cómo lo tomes, aunque sé que eres muy lista y lo entenderás. -Me dice.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto, él se rasca la cabeza y traga saliva.

-Quiero postularme para ser campeón de Hogwarts en el torneo. -Me dice. - De verdad estoy sorprendida un Hufflepuff representando a Hogwarts, creo que es lo mejor, después de todo es la Casa donde están los que tienen mejor corazón.

-Felicidades, Cedric, es una gran decisión. Sin duda lo harás muy bien, cuenta con mi apoyo -le digo. Y él sonríe.

-Gracias, de verdad, no sabes lo que tus palabras significan para mí, lo que tú significas para mí, Hermione, si resulto el campeón te diré algo que vengo callando desde hace tiempo, buenas noches. -Me dice y se aleja.

Yo me quedo apoyada sobre la pared en medio del pasillo sin saber qué es lo que realmente me acaba de decir, ahora sólo falta esperar la noche de los resultados.

-Del Instituto Durmstrang; Victor Krum. -Exclama Dumbledore y el Gran Comedor estalla en aplausos.

-De la Academia mágica Beauxbatons, La señorita Fleur Delacour -otro aplauso se escucha.

-Ahora, el campeón de Hogwarts... y es... ¡CEDRIC DIGGORY! –es el aplauso más fuertemente que se escucha veo cómo se levanta de su mesa y camina al frente, se voltea a verme y me regala una de sus mejores sonrisas, y aplaudo lo más fuertemente posible ¿qué me dirá Cedric? Un silencio invade el Gran Comedor, al parecer la copa ha elegido a otro campeón. Volteo a ver a mis dos amigos y ellos están igual de sorprendidos, Hay un cuarto campeón y es... es... HARRY POTTER!. Volteo a ver a Harry como todos y le doy un pequeño empujón para que pase creo que es lo mejor, qué demonios pasa? se llevan a los campeones a otro salón y yo estoy perpleja.

Ya casi dos horas que se anunció a los campeones y todos se han ido a sus Casas, sólo yo estoy en el pasillo esperando que salgan, pero me doy cuenta que estoy en el camino que lleva a la sala de Hufflepuff ¿inconcientemente estoy esperando a Cedric? Decido irme, pero justo en ese momento viene Cedric, no hay escapatoria... tengo que enfrentarlo. Me ve y sonríe

-Hola -me saluda.

-Hola -respondo.

-Así que no has olvidado lo que te dije, gracias por venir, pensé que después que Harry. -Hace una pausa. -Bueno, ya sabes, pensé que lo ibas a preferir a él.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir? -pregunto, ya que no se me ocurre que más decir.

-Bueno la verdad yo quería decirte... que... desde... hace… mucho tiempo... tú... tú... me gustas, Hermione. Es por eso que he decidido entrar al Torneo, para ganar tu admiración, sé que eres una chica muy lista y eso me encanta de ti y por lo mismo difícil de sorprender por eso pienso ganar no sólo el Torneo sino también tu corazón -Se acerca lentamente y me da un beso, al principio no sé cómo reaccionar, pero me pierdo en su boca y cuando me toma de la cintura sé que no hace falta que gane el Torneo para tener mi corazón porque ya es suyo.

Luego de ese beso, Cedric y yo nos hicimos novios, los días pasaron demasiados rápido. Cedric pasaba por mí después de clases y pasábamos muchos tiempos juntos.

Al parecer a Ron y a Harry no les agradaba la idea de verme con él, entiendo son mis amigos, más que eso como mis hermanos, mi familia pero no deberían comportarse así, yo estoy bien y feliz a lado de Cedric.

Después de la primera prueba, donde Harry ayudo a Cedric diciéndole lo del dragon se calmaron un poco los ánimos entre ellos, Cedric admitió que Harry es un buen chico y dijo que se alegraba que fuera mi amigo ya que siempre me protegería cuando el no estuviera y esos tontos celos que tuvo en algún momento por Harry no tenían motivo.

EL torneo organizaba un baile de navidad y yo como todos estábamos emocionados por el evento.

-¡Hermione! -Estaba cruzando el patio cuando Cedric me gritó.

-¡No te había visto! -le saludé con un beso y seguí caminando a su lado.

-Yo quería saber si a ti te gustaría ir al baile de navidad conmigo.

-Por supuesto. -Me detuve y lo abracé.

-Que me voy a poner- susurre preocupada.

\- Con lo que sea te vez hermosa- me dijo Cedric mientras me daba un beso.

Al enterarse que yo ya tenia ´pareja y ellos no, Harry y Ron estaban molestos conmigo.

El día del baile había llegado y con él muchos nervios. Me puse un vestido azul y recogí mi cabello. Realmente estaba muy ansiosa. Caminé despacio hasta llegar al lugar donde se celebraba el baile, al pie de la escalera estaba Cedric esperándome. Lucía un traje negro y a decir verdad estaba más apuesto que de costumbre.

El baile era algo maravilloso, todo era alucinante y la compañía de Cedric lo mejoraba. Estaba al pendiente de mí y bailábamos, pero cada vez que observaba a los chicos, notaba que algo no iba bien. Ron me miraba con desaprobación y Harry con tristeza.

-Cedric, iré a ver cómo están los chicos. -Este asintió con la cabeza y fue por bebidas para ambos.

A medida que me acercaba, vi a Ron susurrarle a Harry para luego levantarse e irse. Harry me miró unos momentos y luego también se levantó y marchó, dejándome como tonta. Me moleste mucho la verdad no sabía por que se comportaban como niños inmaduros ellos sabían que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos yo no los dejaría al tener una pareja sentimental además su estúpido comentario de Ron la otra noche de que fraternizaba con el enemigo me hizo perder la cabeza.

Cedric regresó con bebidas para dos y hablaba de lo emocionante que era el Torneo. Le iba bien en todo y eso era digno de admiración.

-¿Qué piensas? -Preguntó Cedric sacándome de mis pensamientos. ¿Estás así por el comportamiento de los chicos?

-Al parecer están molestos. -Contesté sin mucho interés.

La noche del baile fue estupenda y luego de que acabara, Cedric me acompañó a mi habitación y se despidió con un dulce beso. No sé por qué mi corazón latió de una forma tan descontrolada cuando le sentí tocarme.

Siento que esto en verdad es bueno y que el sentimiento de un "te quiero" no será suficiente.

La segunda prueba fue un poco escalofriante para mi gusto Ron, una chica llamada Cho, la hermana pequeña de Fleur y yo, fuimos sumergidos en el fonde del lago para que en el término de una hora uno de los campeones nos salvaría en mi caso era Cedric por supuesto, el de Ron era Harry, Cho fue Krum según supe después estaban saliendo y Fleur tenía que salvar a su hermanita pero tuvo dificultades y no lo logro pero Harry la salvo por ella. Asi que Cedric y Harry quedaron empatados en el primer lugar. A ambos los quería y sentía que apoyar a uno era traicionar a otro quería que ambos ganaran pero por supuesto eso era imposible, cualquiera que ganara yo sería feliz además les hice saber que ambos representaban a Howarts.

Ya sólo quedaba la prueba del laberinto y mi sentimiento de preocupación creció mucho más. El dia de la prueba me desperté con un nudo en la garganta y se me era difícil respirar. Cedric no pudo verme el día anterior por estar muy ocupado con eso de Torneo y la necesidad de verle era insoportable. Me aliste y salí en su búsqueda, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Harry tampoco estaba.

-¿Hermione, por qué no estás con los demás? -Escuché que me decían. Se trataba de Snape. -Ya va a comenzar el Torneo.

Me sentí morir. No podía ser, dormí más y no pude desear suerte o despedirme de Cedric.

Todo pasó tan deprisa. Corrí hasta allí y cada quién estaba colocado en sus lugares, Cedric me buscaba entre público y yo gritaba su nombre. Sí logró verme y me dedicó una sonrisa... la última y más especial de todas. Le dejé marchar sin un beso o adiós.

Ese día Cedric Diggory murió.


End file.
